


What is Inspired by Formal Wear

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Door Scene, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Goofy Percy, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Wall Sex, When Does This Take Place? Who Knows, but like light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Percy has had quite a few thoughts of people in very nice clothes and one night Vex walks in on him in the middle of those thoughts. She decides to even the score.Later Percy is still thinking of her in a dress and Whitestone is having a ball, a real ball with dancing and food and other people of import. So he and Vex finally see if his imagination lives up to the reality.





	1. Evening the Score

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh here you go I guess? It doesn't make sense time wise for anything but ya know, it's fic and I liked it. Kind of came up with the idea for what happened before the fic I was originally going to write which is about formalwear, so maybe I'll do what I did for About the Color Blue and just put them in a series instead of doing it like chapters 'cause they really stand alone. Or maybe I won't write the second one at all, I dunno. But I hope you enjoy Percy being a big NERD and if any of you have glasses and have done anything with another person you know the struggle.  
> Happy Thursday  
> PS I forgot to add when I originally posted this that it was based off the dialogue prompt "Do you think it's weird that he's wearing a tie?" "No, I think it's weird that he's wearing only a tie."

The door clicked shut behind Vex and she pursed her lips in the beginning of a smirk. “Do you think it was odd that he was wearing a tie?” She asked after a moment.

Keyleth, with her eyes wide and her cheeks cherry red, squeaked out, “No, I think it was weird that he was wearing _only_ a tie.”

Vex hummed and nodded, “I suppose. Perhaps we should give him a moment.” She put her hand on Keyleth’s back, who looked like her soul had floated off and left her body here, and guided her away from Percy’s door.

Vex had been quite interested in Percy for a long time now. It made spending so much time together both wonderful and terrible. On one hand she got to see the man she wanted all the time, sometimes when he was not wearing many clothes (like that time he was wearing those stupid pajamas and he’d left the butt flap down and she got to admire that lovely ass while he took shots). On the other she had to see him all the time and sometimes when he was not wearing many clothes and she could not do anything about it. Like right now.

Keyleth and Vex had been walking through the hall together, on their way to the kitchen, when they had heard what they had thought was muffled sounds of distress coming from Percy’s room. When they opened the door they found that they were not exactly wrong. Percy had a meeting earlier that day, hence the tie because it was a gift from his sister and he thought it would be a nice change. But when they flung the door open they saw his clothes scattered around the floor haphazardly and Percy was lying in bed with the tie loose around his neck. Vex wondered what kind of rush he had been in to just leave it like that, what had set him off like that. But he was lying there in bed getting himself off with only a black tie that stood out against his pale skin.

They had said his name loudly and the door had slammed into the wall, both at the ready to save his life, and he shot up and began reaching for a blanket to cover himself. But Vex had seen enough. Well. Maybe not enough. Keyleth had seen far too much for her taste though and yelled “Sorry!” very loudly, grabbed Vex, and yanked her out of the room. Vex turned around, raked her eyes along his body as subtly as possible, winked, and shut the door.

But Vex had that lovely image in her mind now. No longer a fantasy of any sort, just straight truth. And what a nice looking truth it was.

She walked with Keyleth for a while, who was silently mortified, and couldn’t shake what she had seen from her mind. He had been there. Desperate. She wondered if he had been going at it for a long time and just couldn’t get there. She wondered what he was thinking about. If maybe he had been thinking about her. She wondered if he had finished up after they left, if he thought about her then. She thought about what better uses she could put that tie to. About how he’d taste, how he’d feel.

It wasn’t long before she had to leave Keyleth handle her own little situation.

 

Now to answer a few of Vex’s questions, what had set Percy off had been this.

He had been in a terribly boring meeting, one that left his mind drifting. And he had a bad habit of letting his mind think about Vex when there was nothing more pressing. In fact even when there were pressing things he would sometimes think about Vex. He thought about Vex a lot. Most of the time not exactly like this.

Thinking about her was normally manageable and he was normally smart enough not to think about her like that during a meeting. Most of the time he thought about the glint in her eye when he said something witty nobody else noticed, or the way she would laugh with her whole body. He would think about new gifts for her. Maybe this time he would be a little more obvious. Maybe he’d actually say something this time. But what good would it do? No, no, he would just give her something. Something to make her smile. Something dangerous. He loved the smile she reserved for when he gave her something pretty and deadly.

And his mind had been on that, on a new arrow he had been working on, when his sister mentioned _a ball._

“Once things settle down, of course. I believe Vox Machina deserves that kind of party thrown in their honor. We can hire some seamstresses to make dresses, some tailors for the suits. I don’t know what we’ll do about Grog though, I doubt he’ll want to wear anything so formal.” Cass continued on but Percy stayed right there.

Vex would look stunning in a gown like that. And she would love it. She would love being dressed up and fancy, of course she’d also find it hilarious. She would laugh, make jokes, but she would look like royalty. He imagined she would have her hair up somehow, either still in a braid or not, but that she would want to change it up a little. And her dress would not be the most modest thing Percy had seen, she wasn’t a huge believer in that.

But the farther he went down the rabbit hole the more he ventured into dangerous areas. And soon he forgot where he was. He began to imagine Vex teasing him, throwing winks his way and kissing his cheek, flirting obviously with him as always but with a sharp glint in her eye now. How she would grow more bold on wine and her hand would linger, how he would drink just a little too much and things would start to slip until Vex knew exactly what he felt.

And then she would drag him off to some alcove or out into the garden and well, the next thoughts led to more discomfort and having to discreetly hide himself as they retired to their rooms.

The door shut behind him and he loosened his tie and began tearing off his clothes, but somehow in the excitement the tie never fully came off and he didn’t really notice. Not until he realized Vex was staring at him and it was all he had on and his hand was halfway through a stroke and oh gods he’d forgotten to be quiet hadn’t he?

It was the wink as she closed the door that made him swallow the lump in his throat. It was the hungry glint in her eyes when she took him all in that made him almost keep going. It was the shame and memory of Keyleth’s face that made him decide not to. Though now he was entirely unsatisfied.

 

Percy was surprisingly good at avoiding Vex for the next couple days, and she held back on tracking him down. The poor boy probably would have died from embarrassment if he didn’t have any time to collect himself. She decided it was best to let him come to her, as much as she wanted to talk to him. What she would say, she had no idea. She couldn’t exactly say “Don’t worry, I love you and I’ve been thinking about all manner of things for an enormously long time, now kiss me.”

Percy was having a very similar problem. He wanted to see Vex, partly because he just liked seeing her, he liked talking to her, he liked being around her. He also had spent so much time in his workshop avoiding her he had almost an entire quiver of new arrows to give her. But what was he going to say when he saw her? “Here, I made you these. Also, about the other day, I was just thinking about kissing you up against a wall in formalwear and I had to take care of the aching hard on I had while I was thinking of you. Not that that’s all I do. Most of the time I just think about, well, you. In general. Because I love you.”

So it was easy to see why the two didn’t do anything immediately. Honestly it was a little surprising they did anything at all considering how deep they were both in “They could never love me back” thoughts.

But eventually, one night after the rest had gone to bed and Percy had some soul strengthening whiskey called Courage, Percy made his way to Vex’s door.

He knocked three times and there was a moment’s pause.

“Who is it?” She called from inside, perhaps a little breathless. He felt a bit worried he had woken her from her sleep.

“It’s uh, it’s Percy!” He replied, putting on a mostly forced smile and reminded himself to act normal.

“Percy?” Her voice lilted up at the end teasingly.

“Yes!” She pulled a laugh from him, setting him more at ease. He wasn’t so sure what was funny yet, but something about it made him laugh.

That laugh was understandably cut short when the door opened and Vex said, “Well why didn’t you say so sooner?”

It wasn’t what she said or how she had said it that stopped him. It wasn’t the flirty smile and oh so familiar glint in her eyes. What had stopped him was that she stood before him completely naked.

“Percy?” She asked after a moment of letting him just stare with and open mouth.

He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. “Yes. Hi.”

“Hello darling. Nothing to worry about I was just…handling some things. And I figured after our last encounter that it would be quite unfair to put something on.” She smiled. His ears were red and his neck flushed, his breathing quick.

“I uh, I just wanted to stop by and give you these,” he fumbled with the arrows, dropping three or four as he pressed them in her hand. He, without thinking, dropped to his knees and began to gather them up and when he looked up at her again his breath caught, realizing where he was and how close he was.

She laughed, one hand on her stomach and the other ran through her loose hair and when she looked down at him again she had a wicked smile, “It’s a good look for you, Percy.”

He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he realized they were barely on, and his lips twitched into a smile of his own, “I’d be lying if I didn’t say the same thing about you.”

“You flatter me.”

Percy was still on his knees in front of her and neither made a motion to change that. “I have a feeling you don’t mind.”

“No, no I don’t.” She licked her lips and then took a small step back, “Thank you. For the arrows.”

He stood up and handed her the rest. “Thank you,” he hadn’t meant to say that and now his cheeks burned, “for uh, well, just. Coming out and letting me give them to you.” Stupid. It wasn’t like he was new to the game he played with Vex, the flirting and teasing and all that. And now he was acting like a complete fool.

She smiled, “I also wanted to thank you for the little show earlier. And apologize for walking in like that. In all fairness we thought you might be dying.”

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his snow white hair, “It’s fine, no need to apologize. I should have probably considered where I was before, well you know.” He nodded and said, “Goodnight Vex,” and began to walk off.

“Wait, Percy. It um, it seems a little unfair,” she called out. He stopped and turned slowly, his forehead creased and his eyebrows pulled together. “That I got a show and you got nothing. It just seems, well it seems uneven.”

A smirk pulled at his lips, “I believe you gave me a different kind of show.” His eyes flicked down and back up to hers again as if to show what he meant.

“Well I just don’t want you to feel like things are unequal between us.”

Percy was trying to keep himself from getting any harder and Vex was not making it easy. But then again she rarely did. “You certainly showed me more than I showed you. And you did it on purpose. If anything I believe I would owe you.”

“I wouldn’t say no.” The second the words fell from her lips she almost slammed the door shut out of embarrassment. Maybe she could make it out of the window before he tried to talk to her again.

Percy was a little courageous from the drinks still, not enough to cloud his mind but enough to make him brave. Enough to give him a push. Especially with what he heard earlier that day.

He had been passing an open window by the courtyard. The curtains were closed but the breeze pushed them open and carried in the sound of two very familiar voices.

“If you like him you should go for it. I may not be the biggest fan of the guy but you obviously are.” Vax. Percy stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, finding himself completely alone.

Someone sputtered out a jumble or words that were all half finished before she said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vex. It was in that moment Percy decided to lean against the wall and pay very close attention to what was being said on the other side of the window.

Percy could practically hear Vax roll his eyes, “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I don’t want to you to torture yourself over him.”

“I’m not torturing myself over anyone!” She snipped back.

Vax was quiet and then said, “You’re my sister. I know when you’re lying and I know when you’ve been carrying a torch for someone this long. It’s very obvious and I’m sure he’ll like you back,” he said it in an almost teasing way, like a school kid, “and if he doesn’t he’s an idiot.”

“Maybe…I don’t know. I’ll think about it.”

It was then that Percy left. He had a feeling they were talking about someone like Jarret where Vex had made her attraction well known and he didn’t want to hear them talk like that anymore. Of course he would support her and he’d be thrilled for her, and not in a fake way he would mean it, but right now he just didn’t want to listen in on a conversation about it. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t sting.

But now, with just a little bit of Courage from earlier still urging him along, he smiled. Because for a moment, just a moment, he could believe it was him. He could see how far she would take it. Right now believing it was him didn’t seem like the worst thing.

He walked back to the door, standing close but not in her space, and said, “And what do you think would make us even?”

She didn’t say anything immediately, she was too busy thinking about Percy. She was afraid she’d gone too far, but now he was flirting back again but whatever happened next, whatever she said, would decide. Friends or more? It was her move that would decide all this. Unless she could turn it back on him. “You’re a smart boy, I’m sure you can think of something,” and she smiled playfully.

Percy kissed her.

It was not what either expected. Percy had not thought he would take her face in his hands and catch her lips with his, he had not thought that he would pull her very naked body flush against his, that he would hear the clatter of arrows hitting the ground (which they were very lucky they did not explode as three of them were her favorite exploding arrows). When Percy kissed her he was just as surprised as she was.

And Vex was very surprised. Vex couldn’t think for a moment, for a moment she just let it happen because _oh sweet Pelor he’s kissing me and what do I do oh shit I need to wake up_. But she didn’t. And when she came to the conclusion that either she was still dreaming or this was real, she kissed him back. And Vex did nothing half assed. When she kissed him she kissed him the way she had been imagining it since he first put an arrow in her hand. She pressed into him desperately, her tongue slid against his, one hand tangled itself in his short white hair and the other grabbed a handful of his shirt.

And, in the hallway (since Percy had pulled her to him and now they both stood a step outside of the doorway) Percy kissed a very naked Vex and dangerous arrows lay at their feet. Much later they both made a mention of hoping that Scanlan hadn’t been lurking around but in that moment they were the only two in the castle.

Vex stopped kissing him for a moment. And as always she smiled when she looked at him. Percy’s glasses were askew with numerous smudges, his eyes half focused on her, his clothes already wrinkled, and a loopy grin to top it all off. He was adorable really.

“We can be even on that,” she said, taking a step back into her room. It was a chance to leave. It was a chance to change his mind, say no.

He stepped towards her and kicked the door shut and said, “I think you still deserve a little more.”

She laughed, “Finally someone who agrees with me.” Vex ran her hands up his chest, over his shirt, and frowned. “I will say it does seem unfair that I’m wearing so little and you look ready to go to the tavern.”

Percy didn’t really answer her, instead he just began tearing off his clothes. He hopped on one foot while taking off his shoe, then moved to the other one. He struggled with his belt, he accidentally lost a button on his shirt, and when he pulled his undershirt over his head his glasses were flung across the room and he seemed to have gotten tangled up in his shirt somehow and now his shirt was stuck over his arms and head. The whole scene had Vex laughing, which made Percy break out into a nervous grin under the shirt.

She gently pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the ground. He now stood naked before her with squinting blue eyes and she trailed her fingernails down his chest, making him shiver. She walked to where his glasses had fallen and picked them up, made sure they weren’t scratched, and then carefully put them back on him. “Calm down, darling,” she said lightly, “we have all night.”

 

Percy had somehow kept his glasses on after that, they were much dirtier but he could still see her better and that was his main concern. He wanted to remember this as clearly as possible. Currently though his glasses were very crooked and he was pretty sure they had slipped off one of his ears.

He was between Vex’s thighs, her hand on the back of his head, pressing him where she wanted him. He had admitted that he hadn’t been the most experienced growing up and that he hadn’t had really any practice since they met. He had been worried Vex would be less interested, but she only smiled and said, “Then I guess we’ll just have to keep at it until you’re well practiced.” Though from the sounds she was making he figured he was doing alright.

“Percy,” she whined as he sucked her clit particularly hard. His eyes flicked up to her, she had her free hand on her breast, tweaking and tugging at her nipple, and her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. She seemed to feel his eyes on her because she opened hers and stared back at him. The dark brown of her eyes was almost black, the pupil nearly gone, and they were filled to the brim with hunger. It took a moment for him to register that it was directed toward him, that he was what she wanted.

He slipped a finger into her, his hand resting strangely under his chin but it pulled another gasp from her so he ignored the awkward position and added another finger.

Vex had suspected Percy wasn’t that experienced, in all her time of pining after him of course she had thought of it. It hadn’t changed anything of course and if anything she found it endearing. She also knew he had a work ethic that couldn’t be compared and he always struck her as someone who would be eager to please his lover. She was pleased to find she was right and that he also had a natural ability with his fingers and tongue. He was steadily pushing her closer to the edge and she had no intention of stopping before she got there.

She ground into him a little more, whimpering and desperate for just a little more. And then Percy crooked his fingers and rubbed a spot that she was quite familiar with. She moaned and came with his name on her tongue. The benefit of forgetting you are not the only two in the castle is that you don’t believe there is any reason to hold back.

Percy didn’t stop though, he only became more eager to make her cum again. And after a moment she had to push him away, laughing and breathing heavily. She hummed as she looked him over, panting and his hair sticking up all over, he fixed his glasses but they slid down his nose a little. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, and soon he found himself lying under her. Not that he minded.

She took him in her hand and he coughed nervously, “I uh, well shouldn’t I be on you?” His voice stopped and started again as he tried to phrase it delicately.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. She let go of him and settled comfortably on his thighs. “Is this your first time, darling?”

His cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment and not just from the excitement and effort from earlier. “No! I just have always done things…differently. And my research,” she smirked at that and almost made a comment that reading those things hardly counted as _research_ , “said that women like it the other way.”

She chuckled and kissed his collarbone slowly, then up his neck. “This is much more fun. Not that I won’t change it up occasionally, but I very much enjoy being on top. Of course if you don’t want to we can try something else—”

“No-no.” His eyes closed as she nipped at a spot on his neck, “I trust you.”

She hummed happily, “If you don’t like it just tell me,” she kissed his lips and then sat back up and took him in her hand again.

She slid down onto him slowly, biting her lip and moaning as he filled her up. Percy’s fingers dug into her hips and he groaned openly. She took a moment to just relish how he felt inside her before she slowly raised herself off him a few inches and then back down.

Percy was almost lost then. He may not have had much experience but she felt better than anyone he remembered. And he was determined not to end it too quickly. But with a vision like Vex on top of him it was not easy. But he was a master of self-control. Well. As long as a demon wasn’t offering him a deal.

Her hand came to rest on his chest and she was panting quietly, saying his name, “Percy, oh fuck Percy,” and soft noises spilled from her lips. He could tell she was close and he silently thanked all the gods he knew because he couldn’t hold on much longer.

He thrust up to meet her hips more eagerly, driving deeper into her, and she tightened around him. “Vex,” he gasped, not slowing down despite almost seeing stars, “Vex I can’t—”

“It’s okay,” she dropped forward and crushed her lips to his desperately. She said against him, “Cum for me, Percival.”

And he did. He thrust up into her and pulled her hips down to meet him and with a strangled groan he came. Even in his haze he could feel Vex’s fingernails dig into him and she cried out, her body tensing around him as she followed close behind.

She rolled off of him after a second and lay beside him panting. Her hand reached down and found his and she gave it a soft squeeze. “Even?”

He laughed, loudly and happily, “I guess so.”

She smiled and chewed her lip, then looked over at him, “You know. Even if we are even it doesn’t mean we can’t keep making sure. You never know.”

He tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked over at her, his glasses so smudged she wondered if he could see anything at all, “Vex’ahlia I was wondering if you would like to,” he paused. He had never been the best at courting and he was certain this wasn’t how one went about it, and most definitely not with someone like Vex. “I was wondering if you would like to spend time together. Just the two of us. Sometimes with clothes on.”

A wide grin broke out over her face, “You know, I was just talking to someone earlier today about how I should tell the man I like that I want to be with him. Percy, I would love to do that with you.”

 

And a very long story short, that was how Percival and Vex’ahlia de Rolo began their relationship.


	2. What Lords and Ladies do at a Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there has been some confusion! I changed the title 'cause it worked better with that chapter only and not both. I also said I would do this as a series and not two chapters but I think they fit too closely too each other and it's probably just easier this way. Sorry for any issues caused by this change but I hope you like this. Also sorry that the first half of this chapter probably sounds really repetitive and weird? I'm a little out of it and I just wanted to get this posted cause I said I would and I've been a little all over the place lately, but I hope you at least like the idea.  
> Let me know what you think or give some kudos or anything like that, I love hearing from you guys!

There were many things that Vex loved. Some of the first things that came to other people’s minds were gold, pretty things, useful things, and her brother’s boots. While they were right these were not the first things that came to Vex’s mind because there were things she loved much much more. This included her family, Trinket, Whitestone, and Percy.

It was as she stared at herself in the mirror and perfected her hair a little more that Percy wandered back into her mind and she smiled. She adored him. Immensely. Everything about him. And he was hers after so long of being afraid she wasn’t good enough and now he reminded her constantly how desperately in love with her he was. She especially liked that he didn’t need to say “I love you” for her to know. She had heard so many people say it so many times without meaning it, but she had not seen anyone do or say what Percy did.

“You are my north star,” he had said once, whispered against her ear in the library of the castle. “the bright guiding light in my life. Without you I would surely lose my way,” and he kissed her. And then, as they stole away from their party one night, saying they were inspecting the area for tracks and making sure they were alone, she asked him to tell her what was on his mind. He stopped stone cold and chewed his lip for a long time and slowly, carefully, said, “You are beautiful.” She smiled and waited for more. He almost laughed when she cast him a sidelong glance that told him to continue. “Your beauty surpasses any goddess I have ever heard of. And I believe I understand why so many kneel before them and worship,” a sly grin crossed her face as he said that and she licked her lips. “You are the most capable woman I’ve ever met. And I am lucky to have you in my life. That is what I was thinking about.” And then she pulled him into a corner and he proved to her how he worshipped her.

She only hoped that he understood that she felt exactly the same way about him. She found it harder to make it so obvious though, the words didn’t always form perfectly on her tongue, so many times she had stumbled over them and backtracked and the metaphors were always wrong and still even after she got it right it wasn’t what she meant. It wasn’t everything she felt. But Percy liked that, it made him smile and it showed him that even Vex was still surprised and at a loss for words by what she felt for him. It was nice to see that Vex, usually so flirtatious with a wink at the ready, was trying so hard to make him see.

Their relationship was now widely known in their group of friends and the people of Whitestone, it was hard to look at the two of them, her arm looped through Percy’s and a teasing glint in her eyes and pure reverence in his and not see exactly how in love they were. It was why the tailor and seamstress had worked together to make them a matching pair tonight.

Every time the ball was mentioned Percy seemed to clam up. His mouth would go dry and he refused to see the dress before she met him at the top of the stairs. Normally Vex would have laughed and said it was like he thought they were getting married if she wasn’t so worried. She had thought a big event like this would be right up his alley, that he would enjoy it more now than he had when he was younger, and even if he wasn’t that interested in the dance that they would still have a good time together. But Percy simply fell silent whenever someone brought it up.

The truth was that talking about this ball was what had gotten Percy to where he was. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t admire formalwear more than most did, even when he was growing up it had been a common thought of his. There were very few reasons he had liked these events when he was younger, but the main one had been seeing everyone in their very best clothes and imagining all the things that should happen behind closed doors. His first kiss had been at an event like this.

And when his sister mentioned throwing a ball and getting everyone dressed up he had begun to imagine Vex, because of course he had. He had loved the seeing everyone before and still those ideas lingered, though they had significantly dulled over the years. That was until he thought of Vex in a dress like that. Of course he had loved how all the girls looked in their gowns before, but none of the girls had looked like Vex. If they were beautiful she was perfection.

And after he returned to his room he promptly jacked off. And, in forgetting where he was and the very keen ears of the woman he was imagining, he made more noise than was safe and Vex and Keyleth burst into the room to save him. Only to find him naked save for a tie and mid stroke. Which had later led to Vex opening the door for him completely naked and the two of them in bed together, which had le to them courting, which led to tonight.

And still Percy had never told Vex exactly what he had been thinking about when she walked in on him, only that it had been of her. So it made a little sense why he couldn’t find his voice when it came to this and he decided he would hold back and not see her in her dress and he would be a perfect gentleman and the ball would go perfectly.

There were two things he did not count on. The first was Vex and how she felt about an event like this. The second was that the perfect ball, by definition, has at least on instance of exactly what Percy was thinking about. Two nobles, slipping away, and returning much later much more satisfied.

 

Vex finished putting her earring in and gave herself one last look over. Her hair was up on top of her head for the night, blue feathers still in it though. She liked the change, it was fun to get dressed up like this every now and then. But thinking about how much she was enjoying herself made her think about Percy, who was obviously not, and her heart sunk a little.

She shook her head and turned in her dress. It was a lovely blue with straps the fell off her shoulders and left them bare. She had a silver necklace that fell just above her cleavage that she adjusted and then, with nothing left to do and deciding she was right about fashionably late, she left her room.

Percy was waiting at the top of the stairs, looking down over the banister with his hands behind his back. His suit was a deep blue with tails and a bright white shirt underneath.

She snuck up behind him and ran her hands up his chest, pressing herself flush against his back. She was wearing heels but still had to lean up a little to whisper in his ear, “My my, nobody told me my date would be so handsome.”

He closed his eyes and took a very steadying breath, then said with deceiving lightness, “I am afraid I am waiting for my lovely mistress. She is running a little late but my heart belongs to her, so I am afraid I cannot entertain you tonight.”

She hummed low and as her hands slipped away they ran dangerously close to the waistband of his pants and she said, “I’m afraid I might have trouble keeping my hands off you tonight, Percy, you look utterly heart-stopping. I suggest you keep me well entertained or I might do something scandalous.” It was a joke, it was obvious in her voice and she had hoped it would make Percy smile, but she only felt his body become stiff as she pulled her hands away. Not a good sign. She worried that this was bringing back some not so pleasant memories.

They had talked about this before, the only time she’d gotten him to really talk about the ball it had been about if things became too much he needed to say their safeword (salad). And then she would take him back to his room and they would just relax and get him back to a better place. He had assured her it would not be an issue but she made him promise and now she was glad she did.

Except Percy was not fighting his thoughts, well not in the way she believed he was. He was instead focusing very hard on paperwork that was overdue, a new arrow design, and how much longer it would take to get the Whitestone Library built, all in the hope that there wouldn’t be a noticeable tent in his pants.

She took his arm and they went down the stairs looking exactly the way a noble couple was expected to. They milled about slowly, mingling and smooth talking the guests. Vex was astoundingly good at it, like a noble. Which, technically, now she was. The knowledge only added to Percy’s ever growing difficulties. He added thinking about how to make Diplomacy more useful to his list of distracting thoughts.

He really was doing well. And then Vex took him to the dancefloor.

His hand was on the small of her back, her small hand was in his calloused one (though hers was not the dainty hand of a noble lady, her years of archery and living in less than luxury showed), and she led him into a fast paced dance (Vex did not like to follow). And it was about that time that Percy’s concentration began to slip.

A slower song played later, Percy wasn’t sure how much later, he felt dizzy and his mind was drifting to thoughts he had been having when Cassandra first mentioned this dance. And when the song slowed and Vex pressed closer to him he feared that she would feel him, but there were layers of her gown that kept his issue a secret from her.

Except Vex was very perceptive and when she leaned into him she felt his hand tighten around hers and when she looked up at him he had _that look_ in his eye. She had missed it earlier, he’d been hiding it well and she’d mistaken it as general discomfort and a focus on things somewhere else, but now she saw it. Now she knew.

“Percy,” she said quietly as they turned, “I told you to entertain me or I would find something more interesting. I find myself growing bored. Would you care to take a walk with me, darling?”

He licked his suddenly very dry lips. “And leave all of our lovely guests here without their hosts?”

“The others can handle them, I would much rather you pay attention to me.” She said it teasingly, like a light joke, but it still struck Percy to his core.

“My dear,” he almost dipped his head to kiss her quickly but remembered where he was just before he did, “my attention is always on you.”

She laughed and draped her arms over his shoulders, “I’m well aware, but I find myself wanting a more private display of your attention.” She reached up on her toes, grazed his earlobe with her teeth, and whispered, “Unless you’d prefer me to take you here in front of these other nobles. Do you see how they’ve been looking at us? At you? I don’t doubt they’d love to see how positively wrecked I can make you.”

Percy barely covered up the noise that escaped his lips with a cough as Vex pulled away. “A walk?”

“I haven’t been out to the courtyard yet,” she said with a knowing smile and she suddenly pulled away, her eyes flicking down and picking up the noticeable outline of Percy’s cock before she spun around and began to lead him out.

The air was cool and refreshing, a nice change from the warm ballroom. There were a few people outside the door but they swept past them with a charming smile and a mention of getting some air or checking in on Trinket. The courtyard was wide and there were a few torches but there was plenty of dimly lit corners Vex could drag Percy into, and when she found one a comfortable distance away she did just that.

She pushed him up against a wall and kissed him. Percy didn’t resist at all, he parted his lips for her and when she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall he arched his chest out to her. Somewhere across the courtyard someone laughed and Percy whimpered. They were barely even hidden, all someone had to do was pass by.

“Do you want to stop, Percy?” She asked quietly, lightening her touch on him.

He had the chance to say yes, to pretend this wasn’t what he had been thinking about for years. But when he opened his mouth he said, “Please don’t stop.”

“Oh?” She smiled and trailed her fingers down his chest, “You sound so eager. Is this something you’ve thought about before?”

He tilted his head back against the wall, his breath was coming out quick and shallow, “Yes,” he hissed.

“Tell me about it?” She asked so sweetly.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes as she brushed her lips along his cheek and the little bit of his neck that wasn’t covered. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it sense they first brought it up. It’s what I was thinking about when you walked in,” he finally admitted.

“Really?” Her fingers traced his cock. “All those people over there, mingling and talking politics and I’m over here ruining your suit. That’s what you wanted all this time?” She pulled his shirt from his pants and began unbuttoning it.

“Vex,” he said quietly as the music got a little louder.

“Is this why you didn’t want to help me get ready?” She unbuttoned his pants.

“I knew I wouldn’t want to leave the room with you looking like this.”

“Oh I don’t know, I think part of you likes it even better with us out here. What kind of ball doesn’t have to nobles fucking in the shadows?” She slipped her hand into his pants and she wrapped her slim fingers around him and pulled his cock out.

He moaned. “I wasn’t planning on doing this, I was going to be a gentleman tonight.”

“I didn’t have any plans to be particularly ladylike.” She went to her knees in front of him, not even thinking about her dress. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her lick from the base of his cock to the tip before taking the head into her mouth.

He groaned quietly, keenly aware of how sound could travel in this courtyard. Vex didn’t seem to care though, just hollowing her cheeks and running her tongue along him, taking more and more of him into her mouth. Her hands were on his hips, holding him still with the lightest touch, his hand were balled into fists at his sides because he refused to put them in her hair and ruin what obviously took a lot of time.

And when she thought he was close she stopped, his cock slid from her lips and a thin string of spit connected them still. Vex licked her lips and wiped the corners of her mouth dry with her thumb and stood up. “I’ve been thinking about you all night,” she whispered against his ear and her hands ran up his chest. “So handsome, so beautiful, so perfect. And you’ve been such a gentleman, smiling and dancing and saying all the right lordly things. I kept thinking about how I couldn’t wait to take you back to my room and take all of that off you. I was so excited to see you lose that noble tone, to listen to you beg, I wanted to see what I could do to you.” She turned them so her back was pressed against the wall and he was in front of her. “But I’m tired of waiting.”

He would have laughed, he would have made a witty comment about nobles or what they were doing or where they were doing it, he would have teased her right back. But not this time, he couldn’t think of anything except how it had been too long since he kissed her.

He crushed his lips to hers and pressed fully against her, his hard and leaking cock pressing into her dress. He felt her teeth drag along his lip and he moaned. The courtyard fell silent for a moment before the chatter started again, far enough away that even Vex couldn’t figure what they were saying. The silence, the knowledge that they had heard, the conversations that were hesitant and perhaps about that noise, it made Percy feel so desperate and weak and _hot_.

He pressed his lips against Vex’s neck, kissing carefully so as not to leave marks, but she felt his teeth and a few times where he control slipped and he almost sucked to hard and left one. She gathered her dress up in her hands, frustrated with just how much of it there was, and said, “Percy I need you.”

Percy rarely needed to be told something twice, especially when it came from Vex, but Vex was so shocked with the swiftness of Percy burying himself in her that she let out a gasp loud enough that the few voices in the courtyard stopped again. Percy let out a very quiet moan against her neck.

Vex panted quietly as Percy hooked her leg around his waist for a better angle and began thrusting into her. “They can all hear us,” she whispered, “they know exactly what we’re doing here in the shadows,” she bit her lip hard when he thrust up again, driving his cock deep into her. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and she rolled her hips against him before he pulled back again. “Do you think they know it’s us? Their lord and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt? Their heroes of the city? Of the world?” He bit her shoulder and moaned, stifling the sound against her skin that she could tell would have two slightly curved bruises from it. “Everyone who talked to us was so amazed with how much we’ve done and all I’ve been thinking about was how much I wanted you inside me.”

Her hand drifted down and she began rubbing her clit while he fucked her. He was so obviously on the edge, he whimpered her name and kissed her hungrily. Vex wasn’t sure if anyone was still talking around them of if they had left, she wasn’t even sure how loud she and Percy were being now, if they could hear him sliding in and out of her, hear the soft moans, the names the exchanged as quietly as they were able.

“Vex,” he said against her lips, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

She clenched around him without thought, “Then don’t. Fill me up, Percy.” On other days it may have sounded more like a command, he may have called her his mistress, she may have kept him on edge for a while longer. Tonight thought it felt like an appeal, verging on begging even.

He held out for a little longer though, he waited until she cried out into his mouth and her body grew tense and her fingers moved erratically between them. And then he came, spilling himself deep inside her with her name on his tongue and her body clinging to his.

They remained there, panting quietly as the world seemed to start up around them again. Voices across the courtyard could be heard, speaking like nothing had happened, music from the ballroom came through the open windows, somewhere someone sneezed, another person began to laugh loudly and drunkenly. And the two of them stayed against the wall, deep in shadows, recovering.

“Everything you ever dreamed of?” Vex asked with a slight smirk as she let her dress fall.

Percy blinked as he watched her do that, catching a glimpse of something shiny on the inside of her thigh just before it fell. He began to fish out a handkerchief for her but she didn’t accept it. It hadn’t occurred to him at the time but she hadn’t worn any smallclothes either. He wondered if she’d been planning something like this.

She raised her eyebrows at him, “It’s polite to answer, Percival.”

The sound of his name brought his attention from her dress and he looked up at her. “I—this wasn’t my plan for the night. I was going to be a gentleman. I’m sorry if—”

She kissed his cheek and, since he seemed to be thinking of other things, helped him redress. She began to button his shirt up again and said, “Don’t be sorry, I had a wonderful time. But I wasn’t the one who had been thinking about it for this long. I hope it lived up to your fantasy.” There was a glint in her eyes that told him she knew the answer, but he knew she liked hearing it anyways.

“I’ve always thought it would be…fun to do something like this,” he answered honestly, “but I never imagined it would be that good.”

She hummed and looked him up and down, making sure he looked acceptable to go back. “We should have another event soon. A feast or perhaps we can invite many important people here to talk about trade or something. Perhaps we could sit next to each other during a meeting or two.”

He closed his eyes and the smallest shiver ran through his body at the thought. Vex smiled and then looked down at her dress. There was a small white spot from where Percy had pressed against her before she gathered her dress up. She frowned and wiped it up as best she could then licked her finger clean.

“I believe you owe me another dance, dear,” she said and took his hand and began to lead him back to the ballroom, sill feeling his cum running down her legs.


End file.
